


언제나 hot and shine

by vbvtx



Series: Welcome to NCT 2020 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Corruption Kink, Double Penetration, Drinking, Filming, Forcefeeding, Gangbang, Gay, Hardcore, M/M, Mindbreak, NCT 2020, NCT Dream - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Taeyong gets mentioned out of no where, Voyeurism, bottom! shotaro, bottom! sungchan, dreamies, drugged candies, face fucking, idk if there's a term for it but shotaro gets fucked with an ice pop, jeno's a little rude, jisung innocent, mass orgy, only chensung don’t get their penises involved, sungchan pisses himself, that was kinda a spoiler, top! nct dream, water cure, welcome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbvtx/pseuds/vbvtx
Summary: NCT recently got back from filming their Resonance Live Event broadcast on V Live. The dreamies decided to celebrate the two new members' debuts further by inviting them to a small exclusive party in one of their dorms.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/NCT DREAM, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Osaki Shotaro/NCT DREAM
Series: Welcome to NCT 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963555
Comments: 34
Kudos: 158





	언제나 hot and shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm not fully updated with all this NCT 2020 thingy yet since I'm really busy with job, school, etc. but I hope this works.
> 
> keep in mind I don't have good English btw
> 
>   
> 10/8/20, 6:48 AM: changed and improved some stuff here

10:36 PM,

NCT Dream members (Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung) had a really fun and crowded set-up in Mark, Renjun, and Donghyuck's shared dormitory. There were plenty of snacks placed on the mini coffee table, and large bottles of soda kept in a cooler beside Mark and Renjun's bunk bed. The room was filled with chattering from the seven boys, talking about random stuff, from embarrassing things they've done as trainees to times when they felt mad at each other uncontrollably. 

Mark was sitting on the bottom bunk of their bed, Jisung on the floor between his legs. Donghyuck was the star, being the most talkative out of the seven as he stayed standing, continuing to tell stories with some additional acting and gestures. Jeno, Chenle, and Jaemin were stationed around the coffee table, constantly reaching out their hands to it to grab another tootsie roll from the candy bowl, and Renjun laid comfortably on Donghyuck's single bed.

"Believe it or not, he was huuuge!" Donghyuck remarked, opening his arms as wide as they could, his knee dropping dramatically on the carpeted floor, as if he was showing how heavy the "huge" thing was as well.

"Oh come on, nobody's THAT huge, Haechan." Jeno commented, tittering.

Donghyuck immediately got up with an angry pout on his face. "He was OBESE!" 

"Oh."

A wave of laughter lurked the room. Jeno was snickering uncontrollably, his eye smile beginning to show.

The laughing session was interrupted by three soft knocks on the room's door.

"They're here!" Chenle announced. 

Donghyuck skipped all the way to the door and opened it, revealing two young men who looked of the same age as them. One of them had chestnut colored hair and the other had a light smokey blonde color. 

"Shotaro! Sungchannie!!" Jaemin called out excitedly.

Yes, the two new members of NCT, Osaki Shotaro and Jung Sungchan. They were both introduced during the V Live broadcast, "Resonance Live Event - Wish 2020". Everyone was super excited for the two of them, and it was no doubt they had a lot of fun throughout the entire show.  
Sungchan was born in the same year as Chenle. He's from Seoul, and is terrifically six feet tall. He shared to everyone that he loved to exercise, play video games and soccer, raise pets, and write his own rap lyrics - a very clear point that he held the rapper position. The nineteen year old boy definitely had a striking image.  
Then there's Shotaro, the second Japanese member of NCT, from Kanagawa, Japan. Also nineteen, but is turning twenty very soon. He's clearly the bashful type, but he can captivate the hearts of many with his dancing skills. Jeno used to be the only member in NCT who had an iconic eye smile, but then he knew that he finally found a partner when Shotaro showed everyone his very own eye smile in their Resonance Live broadcast. Their eye smiles very similar, it's expected that Shotaro's will also gain its recognition anytime soon.

Donghyuck happily welcomed the two boys inside the dorm, giving each of them big pats on the shoulder and back.

The dreamies enthusiastically greeted and waved at the boys, who both did the same.  
"Over here! Have a seat!" Chenle invited, gesturing at the two to sit with them right beside the coffee table.  
Shotaro and Sungchan obliged, their tad shyness radiating through their demeanor. They sat down the carpet and engaged in the small talk some of the dreamies were initiating. 

"Get comfortable, you guys! There's no need to be shy around us, we're all of similar ages." Mark reminded, earning a chuckle from the new members.

"Right," Renjun started. "This is actually another party in celebration of your debut."

Sungchan looked at Renjun. They had already done this kind of celebration right after they filmed the Resonance broadcast, so he thought it was amazing that they'll be having another one - an exclusive one.

"Thank you for inviting us here.... It's really nice of you all to do this." Sungchan said with a warm smile, Shotaro nodding in agreement.

"That's how thoughtful we are, yeah." Mark replied with a smirk, his tone sounding very close to cocky. 

"This is more of a welcoming celebration... or something. Whatever you call it." Jaemin added, his hands busy from untwisting a tootsie roll wrapper.

Shotaro shifted his gaze to the snacks placed on top of the coffee table, realizing the shitload amount of candy kept in several containers. Diabetes, he thought.

  
.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．  


11:48 PM,

They ate food and chatted for what felt like a good hour. Shotaro and Sungchan who were inhibited just earlier grew more comfortable with the dream members and ended up eating way more candy than the rest of them as they talked. The oldest of the nine, Mark, observed the two new boys the entire time as he lazily brushed his fingers through Jisung's hair. When he finally got the right signal ringing in his mind, he stood up from the bottom bunk bed and walked to the door, discreetly locking it. He then walked across the room to look outside the windows, closing them shut before pulling the curtains over the glass.

Mark turned around to look at Donghyuck, who was already staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.  
Donghyuck raised his eyebrows at the older, and Mark only nodded in reply. The two were talking to each other telepathically.

Donghyuck whispered something to Renjun, and a few seconds later Renjun stood up as well to fiddle with the dormitory's light switches, turning off the white light to replace it with the dim one. Shotaro and Sungchan looked up the ceiling, a little confused.

"What?" Sungchan questioned.

"Chillax, this is part of the celebration." Jeno said nonchalantly.

"Are we gonna be sharing horror stories now?" Jisung asked to no one in particular, the poor maknae surprisingly unaware of what was going to happen. Mark only giggled at that and muttered him a quiet "shh".

The atmosphere of the room suddenly felt dark and slightly bothering for the two new members. They exchanged looks and looked around to observe what their other members were doing. Sungchan was about to ask what their plans were but instantly forgot to do so when he felt Renjun's arms grab him from behind, spooning him.

Sungchan let out a faint murmer. He felt Renjun's hot breath on his neck and the next thing he knew, the older was pulling on the collar of his loose dress shirt to expose his right shoulder blade before air-kissing the bare skin.

Shotaro only stared in confusion. "Hyung... w-what are you doing?" 

Sungchan gave Shotaro an anxious look, but the latter didn't know what to do. All of the dreamies were quiet, and it was starting to disturb the two a little.  
Jaemin crawled towards the Japanese boy, sternly pushing him down on the floor until he lay on his back. Shotaro tried to protest, but was easily overpowered by the strength of the older's hand on his chest, keeping him pinned to the floor. Sungchan began to panic, his hands automatically grasping Renjun's arms to pull them away, but Donghyuck kneeled in front of him and abruptly pulled him in for a sultry kiss. 

Jaemin did the same to Shotaro, pushing his warm mouth against his, uneasiness still lingering in the minds of the celebrants. The Japanese boy showed no signs of discomfort for some reason, hands calmly resting on each side of his head. Sungchan, however, constantly attempted to push Donghyuck away.

Donghyuck wasn't giving in, frustrating the boy he was kissing sloppily. His gently closed eyes immediately popped open when he was stumbled aback by a hard kick to his stomach. He fell to his elbows and groaned.

"...Asshole." Sungchan said in a faint voice.

Donghyuck was shocked, Renjun untangled his arms from Sungchan's chest, Jaemin stopped kissing Shotaro for a moment to check out what had just happened, Chenle and Jisung had their jaw dropped. It went silent again. Shotaro's soft panting was the only thing they were all hearing at that moment. 

"Ooh," Mark cooed.

Guilt immediately pricked Sungchan, a pained expression forming on his face.  
"Hyung... I-I'm sorry," He said to Donghyuck, who was still staring at him with dilated eyes.

Jeno tsked at the scene. "It hasn't even been a month yet and we're already seeing your foul side.." 

Sungchan shook his head at the comment, his eyes turning glassy. "N-No! I.."

"Punishment time!" Mark reported with a dark grin, making Sungchan flinch.

Mark gave Jisung a small gesture, almost obscure, but the request had the maknae walking over to Sungchan. 

"Hyung," Jisung murmured very softly. He carefully kneeled in front of the older and got a hold of the buttons on his dress shirt, slowly undoing them one by one. 

Sungchan resisted the urge to swat Jisung's hands away. He couldn't bring himself to show attitude towards Jisung, not when he's literally the youngest member of the group. Besides, he believed that the poor kid was manipulated by his hyungs judging by the aura of innocence he was radiating. He patiently waited for Jisung to finish, his eyes tightly shut.  
A minute later he felt his dress shirt slip off his shoulders, cold air immediately making contact with his skin; the cuffs of the shirt stayed hugging his wrists however. He opened his eyes to Jisung looking at Mark, as if asking what he had to do next. The oldest gave him another gesture and not until a second later, Jisung was manhandling Sungchan to sit on top of Shotaro.

The action bewildered Sungchan. Jaemin had moved away from Shotaro and was now steadily holding up his phone. The Japanese member lifted himself up from his back and sat on his butt. The two new members looked at each other, wondering what the fuck were they gonna be doing anytime soon. One of them flinched slightly to a sound of a camera shutter and a bright flash that came from Jaemin's phone.

The two stared nervously at the older, who muttered a strong "cute".  
Shotaro unexpectedly smiled bashfully at the comment, but Sungchan didn't say anything about it.

"Osaki, how about you try to calm Sungchan down by kissing him?" Mark said, making Shotaro startled a little bit for he wasn't expecting to be addressed by his surname. Nevertheless, he locked lips with Sungchan almost excitedly, his hands crawling all the way up to cup his cheeks.

"Oh, _oh,_ " Jaemin uttered, capturing another photo of the two.

"He's pretty undefiant, isn't he?" Chenle mumbled, hums of agreement following from the others. 

"Look," Jeno said, pointing at Sungchan. "He's kissing back." 

Sungchan whined, softly grabbing onto Shotaro's elbow pits. He felt embarrassed, but his mouth was having a world of its own; his tongue fighting for dominance against Shotaro's. He adjusted his position to sit comfortably on the other's lap. 

Shotaro pulled out for a while. "Sungchan... what are you doing?" 

The younger froze. "...I don't know, I feel weird." 

"Me too.." 

"It's the candy, you guys. Pfft," Mark answered, making the two look back at him. 

"He kinda drenched them in tequila earlier, I think.." Renjun added. 

"No?" Mark laughed. "That wouldn't work." 

"You tell me," 

"You drugged us..?" Shotaro asked. 

"Something like that." Mark replied. 

Sungchan ran his fingers through his hair as he felt a heating sensation grow inside him. It startled Shotaro when he slowly began grinding on his crotch. 

"S-Sungchan..." muttered Shotaro. 

Renjun got up and took a bottle from the cooler beside the bunk bed before appearing infront of Sungchan to forcefully shove the opening of the bottle into his mouth, pouring the contents of it down his throat. It didn't take long for Sungchan to realize that it was a regular-sized bottle of Smirnoff as the pungent taste of alcohol outspreaded in his mouth. He whimpered, trying to pull himself off, but Renjun gripped on his hair tightly and kept his mouth connected to the bottle's finish. 

"You don't drink all of this in a minute, you're gonna be getting something a lot worse than this, honey." Renjun threatened. 

Terrified, Sungchan did his best to gulp the rest of the bottle's contents, continuous streams of alcohol sliding down his chin all the way to his neck, some of it also dripping on the carpet. 

As Sungchan resisted the urge to vomit, Shotaro was behind him, getting forcefed with the drugged candies by Donghyuck. It wasn't as bad considering that the candies didn't taste weird nor had the same taste of vodka, but Shotaro was so full that he felt like he was gonna explode. Still, Donghyuck continued to push three to four bonbons in his mouth right after he'd swallowed the last batch. 

It was a weird sight, the two new members getting tormented this way as the rest of the dreamies watched, especially for Jaemin, who was already filming the scene on his smartphone. Jeno was palming himself through his sweatpants, and as for Chenle, he tried to control himself from doing the same.  
Jisung was also watching, a little frightened, but Mark was there beside him, gently ruffling his hair - a vague effort to calm him down. 

A few agonizing minutes passed and the torture ended. Sungchan was still sitting on Shotaro's lap, panting so hard as a good amount of drool rushed down his mouth, leaking onto the floor. He had also made a mess on the back of Shotaro's tee, but the said person was too drained to even complain. 

Mark then took control, shoving Shotaro and Sungchan to the floor and making them lie on their backs.  
Dizziness immediately struck Sungchan like a lightning; he didn't think he could speak properly anymore with all the alcohol saturating in his brain. Shotaro, however, was still in his right mind. 

Mark pulled Shotaro by the hair to make him sit up.  
"Undo my pants, baby," Mark ordered. 

Shotaro obeyed, working his hands on the button of Mark's jeans before pulling down its zipper. Mark slightly shook off the garment, revealing his tight black boxers that covered his visibly hard cock. Without warning, Mark pushed Shotaro's head right on his erection.  
Shotaro instinctively rubbed his face on Mark's clothed cock, earning surprised reactions from the other members. 

"Mhmm, that's a good boy." Mark praised. 

Jaemin scrambled to change the angle of the scene he was filming. He brought the camera close to Sungchan, whose head was still turning.  
Jeno being the impatient one, he walked up to Sungchan and invited Renjun and Donghyuck to initiate with him. He got rid of Sungchan's dress shirt completely and threw it aside before caressing the younger's chest.  
Renjun unbuttoned Sungchan's jeans, ultimately pulling it down to throw that aside as well. Sungchan, despite his unsteady sanity, tried to defy; weakly pushing Renjun's hands away. Everything went blurry for him when Donghyuck leaned down to kiss him again.  
Jeno pinched Sungchan's nipples, roughly pulling on them before letting go. Sungchan winced at the pain, and attempted to push away Jeno's hands this time. 

"Hey," Jeno said, voice steady but low. "Behave." 

Renjun slowly pulled down Sungchan's underwear, springing his cock free. Sungchan had a good length - his cock approximately six inches long; it made Renjun's mouth water. Donghyuck also pulled out from kissing Sungchan to check out his dick. 

Jeno sighed. "Sungchannie, you're as hard as a rock. I don't understand why you're defying so much." He said as held up Sungchan's cock with his palm, seeing it slap back on his stomach when he let go of it. Donghyuck and Renjun snickered in unison, making Sungchan feel humiliated again despite his drunken state.

Renjun wasted no time and eagerly took Sungchan's cock in his mouth, moaning around the length. Jeno pulled down his own pants together with his underwear and took Sungchan's hand to guide it on his cock. Sungchan took initiative and slowly stroked Jeno's member with his hand. 

"Hey, I wanna try that too later." Donghyuck reminded, eyes glued on Jeno's dick getting rubbed before going back to kissing Sungchan. 

As three dreamies worked on Sungchan's body, Shotaro in the other side was already full on sucking Mark's schlong; the tip of the cock touched the back of his throat  
everytime Mark thrusted his hips. Shotaro felt his pants getting pulled off, but gave no shits about whoever was doing it. He could see on the side of his eyes that Donghyuck, Jeno, and Renjun occupied Sungchan, and Jaemin was still visible, holding up his phone with the flash on; that meant it could either be Chenle or Jisung who'd done it.  
It was obviously Chenle. Jisung sat in the very corner of the room, not doing anything at all but watching.  


Chenle forced Shotaro on his knees and arched his back, his dick hanging low. Jaemin called Jisung's attention and pointed at the cooler, telling him to get something from it before the maknae walked over to throw him a stick of a frozen pink ice pop wrapped in a cellophane. Just as Jisung was about to walk back to the corner, Jaemin called him over again and handed him the ice pop, meaning that _he_ was gonna be ordered around to do something with it. 

Chenle offered to tell the maknae what to do, so Jaemin sat back down to focus on filming everything. As usual, the instructions were given to Jisung through hand gestures. He pulled out the cellophane covering the ice pop and took it in his mouth, innocently sucking and licking the frost until the ice pop looked slick and showed its bright pastel pink color. Mark lightly whistled at the sight of Jisung getting involved in their weird orgy. Speaking of Jisung, he gave the ice pop one last lick before sticking its tip on Shotaro's dry hole.

Shotaro recoiled at the sudden cold head touching his entrance, but Jisung carefully pulled back his hips to make contact with the ice pop again. The maknae kneeled in front of Shotaro's butt, changing his position to make things easier. He held the Japanese boy's ass in place and gently pushed the ice pop inside his hole, making the latter whine around Mark's cock uncontrollably. 

"This is insane," Jaemin commented with a breathy laugh.

Jisung continued to push the ice pop inside Shotaro. It took a while, for the frozen dessert was possibly as lengthy as his own dick. Mark requested him to push the ice pop in until only the popsicle stick was the only thing left to be seen, and Jisung did exactly that. By the time the maknae had successfully sticked the main part of the ice pop inside, Shotaro was a whining mess. He lost the continuous rhythm of movements he made on Mark's cock, leaving the said older member no choice but to grasp the Japanese' head and fuck his throat mercilessly for messing up. 

Jisung moved out of the way, giving Jaemin a clear angle to film the ice pop slowly sliding its way out of Shotaro's hole. Before the ice pop could slide away any further, Chenle roughly pushed it back in by the stick, making Shotaro moan so loud, almost sounding like a scream.

"Fuck..." Mark cursed. "Who would've known you'd look so damn hot with a frozen lollipop up your tight little ass as I fuck your throat?" 

"A frozen _what?_ " Jeno asked, clearly distracted from what he just heard. Donghyuck and Renjun also lifted up their heads from Sungchan to look at the other group.

Chenle laughed, pulling out the ice pop from Shotaro's asshole and holding it up for the other three to see. 

Their jaw dropped, Jeno laughing in disbelief as they shifted their gazes to Mark.

"That's Jisung's work," Mark said proudly.

"No way!" Jeno said, the surprised expression still on his face.

"Yes way," Mark replied.

Chenle inserted the ice pop inside Shotaro's entrance once again, not too thrilled about the older boy reacting the same as the first. This time, he pulled the ice pop in and out slowly, until impatience took over him and he began thrusting the popsicle inside Shotaro on a faster pace. 

At that point, Jaemin was aware that these two boys were drunk and drugged enough to even physically resist anything, and so he pulled down his own pants and began jacking himself off. There was no way he was gonna let this happen without getting off to it. Having both of his hands occupied - one to the phone and one to his cock - he ordered Jisung verbally for the first time, to jack Shotaro off as well. The youngest obliged and grasped Shotaro's dick, stroking it a little too fast for his usual manner. 

It was extreme for Shotaro. He was getting throat-fucked by Mark, getting penetrated by a goddamn ice pop in a ridiculously fast pace, and getting his hard cock pumped, _all_ at the same time. He felt like he was gonna lose his mind completely. He gave in a little, and his eyes automatically rolled their way to the back of his head. Mark noticed this and moaned.

"Ah, I think our poor little Shotaro got his mind broken." Mark announced.

Donghyuck, who had been messing with Sungchan's mouth and neck with kisses, looked at Mark's group for a moment before back at his.

"We should probably start fucking Sungchannie now," Donghyuck said to Jeno, who nodded in agreement.

They pulled up Sungchan to change his position by forcing him on his knees. Donghyuck undid his own pants before Renjun attentively gave them a small bottle of lubricant, Jeno taking it quickly to drizzle a generous amount on his and Donghyuck's cocks. Sungchan's legs gave out and he immediately fell on his butt, startling the two doms who were still stroking their lengths to evenly spread the lube. 

"Ah..." Sungchan softly moaned.

"We haven't even fucked you yet and your legs are already broken," Jeno said.

Renjun and Donghyuck chortled. "You're so rude, Jeno-yah.." Renjun said.

Jeno only shrugged in reply. He lifted Sungchan up again and positioned his cock on his entrance. He roughly pushed his length inside the tight hole so suddenly, making the younger choke on his screams.

"I thought you were gonna properly prep him first," Donghyuck said, examining the sight of Sungchan sinking deeper and deeper into Jeno's thick length.

"Who cares?" Jeno spat. "What makes you think he could deny pain after chugging down forty ounces of vodka?" 

"I guess you make a point."

Jeno held Sungchan's legs and brutally pushed them down until his cock was fully inside his hole. Sungchan was on the verge of tears, moaning in-between from the prickling pain before his head collapsed on Jeno's shoulder, taking shaky deep breaths. Jeno ran a hand down the younger's back in a comforting way, allowing him to adjust before signaling Donghyuck to join in. 

Donghyuck pulled up one of Sungchan's legs, his other hand spreading the occupied hole open, then steadying his cock in place before slowly pushing it in the entrance. 

Sungchan was already overwhelmed by the feeling of having Jeno's cock inside him, and he thought it was enough until he felt his hole getting stretched further, the familiar sting of pain following again. Once he realized it was another cock - no doubt that it was gonna be as big as the one already inside him- he shook his head rapidly, warm tears finally spilling out of his glassy eyes. The sharp pain wasn't vanishing, and the stretch was only starting to feel bigger and bigger to the point where he knew he wasn't gonna survive this abuse if it kept going. With that, he forced himself to speak,

"N-No... please.. _stop..._ " He begged, surprisingly audible, before ultimately breaking out to a full sob. 

Donghyuck tilted his head to look at Jeno from the other side, an unsure look on his face.

"Jeno, I think-"  
"He can take it, just keep going." 

Although Donghyuck still felt a little hesitant, he went for it anyway, pushing his cock inside the extremely tight entrance until he was balls deep. Sungchan looked like he just passed out right on Jeno's shoulder, so Renjun bent down beside him to check. 

The Chinese boy lifted up the younger's head from Jeno's shoulder, and to his surprise, Sungchan was still conscious. He took the opportunity to give him a sweet kiss on the forehead before a full one on the mouth. 

Jeno began thrusting slowly, and so did Donghyuck. The taller boy kept his hands on Sungchan's legs, not allowing him to move an inch. Their progress so far was a little rough, and it didn't help when they heard the usually shy boy, Shotaro, moan so loud and screamed that he was gonna come. 

"Hey! Don't let him come yet, we literally just started fucking Sungchan." Renjun called out.

Chenle made an obnoxiously loud raspberry sound. "Is this a competition now?." He asked.

The older rolled his eyes. "Nothing wrong with playing fair."

"I'm not sure which side's crazier, ours or yours," Chenle compared, giggling almost nervously at the overwhelming scenes taking place in the same room.

Because of what Chenle said, the rest of the dreamies exchanged looks at each other's business, reacting almost immediately at how intense they were pulling this off with their two new members; from Mark huffing in awe at the sight of Sungchan double penetrated by Donghyuck and Jeno's cocks to Renjun looking amusingly disgusted at Chenle using a melting strawberry ice pop to fuck Shotaro's hole. The short pause of action gave Jaemin the chance to walk over to Renjun's group this time. With that, they all went back to their business.

The burning cold ice pop continued to fuck into Shotaro's already swelling asshole, pushing him close and closer to the edge. His orgasm was ripped away from him just a minute ago also considering the fact that Jisung had already let go of his cock, but then the continuation of the ridiculously cold dessert thrusting into him slowly started building it all up again. It didn't take long for him to be screaming once more that he's gonna come.

"Crazy to think that this kid can come untouched with nothing but a one-dollar popsicle fucked in his hole." Mark commented, making the Japanese boy's face heat up in shame as he shook his head, denying the statement.

Shotaro had never come untouched before, and knowing that it was about to happen for the first time by being fucked in such an embarrassing way like this couldn't help but shatter a certain part of his dignity. Just before one thrust could make him come all over the carpet, the ice pop was suddenly pulled out of him. 

He looked back in confusion, and felt like he was going to throw up there and then when the melting ice pop was suddenly shoved in his mouth.

The Japanese boy drew himself back as much as he could until he fell to the floor, flat on his back. Chenle tried to force the ice pop in further, but Shotaro had clenched his teeth to prevent the ice pop from entering his mouth and couldn't care less about the strong brain freeze he was getting from it. Mark, however, brought a hand up to the squirming boy and roughly squeezed his cheeks to force his mouth open, which worked.  
Not a second later, Shotaro was tasting himself on the ice pop, the yummy strawberry flavor still enjoyable even with all the nasty slick around it.

"I bet you taste good, Shotaro," Mark said, casually jacking himself off. Shotaro didn't reply. 

Chenle took back the ice pop, the frozen dessert already a small irregular shape, juice running down his hand. He decided to make use of it one last time by rubbing it on Shotaro's leaking cock. 

"Ah!" Shotaro's head raised on its own as he moaned, exaggeratedly flinching at the burning feeling of the ice pop rubbing against his neglected cock. He moaned words that almost sounded incoherent, but it wasn't difficult for Mark to realize that some of the words were in Japanese - Shotaro's native language - constantly hearing the words "yabai" and "ikisou", but that didn't necessarily mean he understood what those words meant.

Chenle continued to coat the older's dick with the ice pop's milky substance, and not long enough, Shotaro was screaming, strings of cum violently shooting out of his twitching cock.

" _I-Iku, iku!! Ahhhh!_ "

The heavenly sound of the Japanese boy shouting shit in his native tongue as he came hard on the softening ice pop made everybody in the room turn their heads at his direction once again. 

"That's some level ninety-nine batshit ejaculation," Jeno said, already sweaty from continually thrusting himself into Sungchan.

Mark snortled at the comment, hand still moving up and down his own length and immediately drawing back his attention to Shotaro to come on his face. It took five gushes of cum to empty himself, admiring then the long pools of it running down the younger's face.  
Mark collected as much cum as he could with his finger before shoving it in Shotaro's mouth, demanding him to swallow it. 

Mark looked back at Renjun's group, immediately noticing Jaemin facing the camera at him. He smiled goofily at the camera, giving a piece sign before gesturing at Jaemin to go back in filming the other group for they weren't finished yet. 

Speaking of the other group, Sungchan had adjusted enough for Jeno and Donghyuck to fuck him mercilessly at the same time, but this time, his mouth was being put to use by Renjun's cock. 

The older Chinese boy had always been known as the one who couldn't really last long out of all the Dream members. He comes the quickest, and it's extremely easy to make him come. Here he was now, receiving all the satisfaction he wanted for his cock just from fucking Sungchan's throat. It didn't take long for him to release his cum inside the taller boy's throat, and he was already falling on his ass once he began to come down from his high. 

Renjun's cum stayed pooling in Sungchan's mouth, the poor boy too worn out already to even swallow because of this violent experience. He continued to babble protests and defiance with all the traces of sanity he had left, but then again, he was too worn out to realize that no matter how much he begged for these assholes to stop, they'd ignore him. It was all helpless and he couldn't do anything about it.

With every minute passing by, he felt the pace of his two hyungs growing erratically faster and faster, their hoarse moans ringing through his ears. 

"Haechan, a-are you close?" Jeno asked.

"Y-Yeah, are you..?" Donghyuck replied.

"Hell yeah, babe,"

Every single Dream member had their attention on Sungchan. They couldn't deny how sexy the brunette boy was in this state; eyes rolled all the way to the back of his skull, mouth hanging open, uncontrollably moaning, all that gay ass shit.

The speed of NoHyuck wasn't faltering, as both were desperate to release. Not to mention Jaemin, whose hand was getting very numb from holding up the phone so long, also had his other hand occupied on his own dick, stroking it at the same pace.

The two doms were then fucking Sungchan at their best strength, the erotic sounds of wet skin slapping echoing in the whole room.

" _Ahhhh...._ " Sungchan cried out, voice weak but loud. "Sh-Shotaro.... Taeyong-hyung.... somebody.... _help... me._ "

Jeno gave one last deep thrust into the boy, earning a series of loud groans from Donghyuck.

"I'm- I'm coming! Oh _God!_ -" Donghyuck whined as he released his semen full inside Sungchan, the feeling of Jeno's cock still pressed against his made his orgasm way more intense than it usually was. He then pulled out, several droplets of cum escaping the younger's hole.

Jeno pulled Sungchan closer, keeping the boy to himself. He held Sungchan by the hips to make him bounce on his cock, and Jeno was coming inside him four seconds later. 

Jaemin followed, fucking his own fist with his cock at full speed. He had left his phone on the floor, the film still running, but he didn't care.  
He sprayed his cum all over Sungchan's face damped with sweat, beautifully moaning at that particular sight of the member.

" _H-Haahhh...._ " Jaemin sounded absolutely angelic, and everyone knew that.

Chenle walked over to join in, immediately taking Sungchan's cock in his hand, stroking it harshly to help him chase his orgasm after all the torture he had to undertake. Sungchan once more buried his face in Jeno's shoulder, still letting out steady moans despite his dazed and fucked-out state. It took a while, but Sungchan finally came, with a little _surprise_ following his orgasm.

Jeno felt his abdomen getting soaked by something extremely warm. He looked down and saw Sungchan _pissing_ himself as he was moaning in a sound of relief.

“Gross,” Mark mumbled.

  
.・゜゜・ ・゜゜・．  


The dorm was quiet for a good few minutes since everyone was catching their breath. Jisung walked across the room to pick up Jaemin's phone on the floor and check the time. He gasped in shock and turned around to face his hyungs when he saw that it was already 1 AM.

"It's so late! I have to go back to our dorm before Johnny-hyung wakes up around this hour to check on us." He stated, nervousness painted on his face.

"Fuck, where do these two sleep?" Mark asked, looking at Shotaro and Sungchan, who were both out cold on the carpeted floor, still naked.

"I think manager-nim assigned them both to the newly cleaned room beside the kitchen." Renjun responded.

"Do we carry them all the way there?" Donghyuck added.

"Dude, I don't know." Mark replied.

"Let's plan it later, we have to get these two dressed immediately." Jaemin finished.

The dreamies cleaned themselves right away and gathered the clothes of the two boys they just used, struggling to hoist both of them up so they could properly dress them back in their clothes. It wasn't easy, and the more they struggled to push Sungchan's arms back inside his shirt's sleeves, the more impatient Jisung grew. He checked the time once again and saw that it was about to be half past 1 AM; he nearly screeched.

"Guys, I-I really have to go now-"  
"Go! We don't want you getting in trouble." Jeno instantly replied. 

Jisung nodded and practically flashed his way to the door, opening it swiftly to reveal Johnny already standing outside, arms crossed with an apathetic look on his face. 

The maknae flinched in terror. "Hyung..! H-How long have you been out here?!"

"Long enough for me to hear everything." Johnny answered.

**Author's Note:**

> passed or not?
> 
> IG: @daddyqiankun  
> TWT: @K_vbvtx (New account)  
> let's be friends pls I'm begging


End file.
